Toronto Meets The Hulk
by scottsman
Summary: A mysterious Learned stranger comes to see Doctor Ogden desiring a cure for a strange ailment he claims to have had. Meanwhile, Murdoch, Crabtree and Brackenreid are investigating reports of a giant green creature in Toronto.


AN: Well here is chapter 1 an unusual story that has been running around in my head for a while. A crossover between the Murdoch mysteries and The Incredible Hulk the Bill Bixby Lou Ferrigno show. I hope you like it. Please leave a review let me know what you think.

 **Toronto Meets the Hulk**

An ordinary looking man walked along the streets of Toronto Canada. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt blue jeans and an animal skin jacket. He had a leather satchel slung over his shoulder.

It had been a little over a year since the fateful experiment that had changed his life. A little over a year since those accursed Gamma rays had been discovered. A little over a year since he had built that terrible machine that allowed him to focus gamma rays on himself, and in his obsession with tapping into, 'the hidden strength that all humans have,' had unleashed a terrifying force from within him. A creature driven by rage.

Anyone who had ever known Dr. David Banner would have a hard time believing that such power lurked inside the gentle Doctor.

David was sure he looked as tired as he felt. He all but dragged himself into a small Pub. He made his way over to the bar and ordered a bowl of stew. The Stew wasn't fine cuisine but to David who hadn't eaten all day it tasted like ambrosia.

He was halfway through the bowl when men who looked like they had already had enough to drink came stumbling in.

They yelled for more ale and began harassing one of the waitresses while they waited for the Bartender to show up. David tried to turn a blind eye to it; he tried to reason that it was none of his business, that in his condition he couldn't afford to get involved. But as usual his strong sense of right and wrong won out. He stood up and went to the lady's aid.

"Come on gents," he said calmly, "leave the lady alone." The men appeared to move away. Just as David was about to allow himself a sigh of relief, He was smashed across the back with a heavy wooden chair. As soon as he hit the floor the drunks began to kick and stomp him then they dragged him up and threw him over the bar.

"That'll teach to mind you own business!" slurred the biggest of the three drunks

The men walked away laughing drunkenly. Behind the counter David was shuttering, he raised his head and opened his eyes. They were white with green rings around the edge of the corneas. David's skin turned green, his boots began to split and muscles began tear his shirt. A loud guttural growl from behind the Bar got everyone's attention.

A giant green creature slowly rose from behind the bar. The Hulk gave a roar and threw the torn shirt to the ground. With one jump he cleared the bar and was standing in front of the three drunks. He flexed and roared again even louder this time.

Outside on the street Constable Crabtree was walking by on his way home from work and eagerly anticipating his night out with Dr. Grace. Suddenly the three drunks came flying out through the windows. Glass shards and the three men landed at the shocked young Constables feet.

Before he could react there was another loud Roar from inside and a section of the brick wall was smashed down into the street. Constable Crabtree found himself face to face with the Hulk the creature flexed and gave another ear shattering roar before bolting off down the street at a speed that rivaled the fastest horse.

The next day found Crabtree back in the station trying to decide whether or not he should tell Murdoch about what he had seen.

Before he could decide yea or nay, Inspector Brackenreid blew past him and into Murdoch's office.

"Can you believe the rubbish that gets into the paper these days," he said Slapping the paper down on the desk, "have you seen today's headlines."

"Yes sir," said Murdoch, "I've seen it. the waitress down at the Pub on Market street, and three drunks all claim to have seen a green creature between 7 and 8 feet tall that was very strong and very angry. It threw the drunks, who were harassing the bar maid, out the windows into the street before smashing a brick wall down and running off himself."

"It's all Bollocks," snapped Brackenreid, "I don't deny that something knocked that wall down but a green giant man-creature with muscles. That just the ravings of a bunch of drunks who don't know what jumped them!"

"Um not exactly, sir," said Crabtree standing in the doorway and scratching his head, " I was taking the shortcut back to my apartment and I passed by the pub when the men came flying out the window. The next thing I know the wall was smashed down and this giant green man-creature stepped out. He flexed the biggest muscles I've ever seen Roared like an angry animal and took off down the street at amazing speed."

"Come on Crabtree," said Brackenreid, "you can't be serious!"

"I know it sounds crazy, sir," said Crabtree, "It's the honest truth."

Crabtree seemed so sure of what he had seen that Murdoch and Brackenreid began to waver in their complete dismissal of the story. Twenty minutes later found them standing on Market Street looking at the hole the creature had smashed in the wall.

George who was looking around on the inside of the wall suddenly called to Murdoch.

"Sir, look at this," Murdoch hurried to see what George had found. It was the largest footprint he had ever seen."

"Look at the size of it, sir," it George, "it's like a man's footprint only many times bigger."

Murdoch shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"The very Idea that such a creature could exist almost defies logic I mean what is he a man or an animal or some strange amalgamation of both?!"

"Who can say at this point?" replied Brackenreid.

A few blocks down the street in the man who had become the creature walked into a small boarding house and asked about the room that was for rent. Fortunately he had the few dollars it would take to rent the room for a couple days. He signed his name as David Brantford. He walked up to the room and unlocked the door. Walking in he laid his bag on the table and sat down on the bed. Pulling out the newspaper he had bought and began to read the story about the Creature that had been seen outside the pub last night.

David breathed a sigh of relief when it said that no one was seriously hurt and that most of the damaged this alleged creature did was to the building.

The words of his late colleague Elena marks came back to his mind.

" _This creature is an outgrowth of David Banner. It's his primitive emotions run wild. Now it may be undisciplined and it my tear a building to pieces, but it won't kill because David Banner is not a killer."_

So far what she said seemed to be true he hadn't killed anybody yet. Yet, that three letter word that tormented his thoughts day and night. That word that drove him to try everything he could think off to cure his "Condition".

He had come to Toronto because he had heard through the medical and scientific grapevine that a Psychologist named Julia Ogden was experimenting with new techniques to control anger and aggressive tendencies.

Whether she could help him or would even try to help him still remained to be seen. While he was contemplating these things there was a knock on his door. It was the matron of the house come to tell him that supper was ready.

David followed her down stairs. In the dining room standing by their respective chairs were the other boarders after David was introduced as the newest Boarder, they all set down and the young man seated next to him turned and spoke to him.

"Mr. Brantford," he said, "Welcome to Toronto, permit me to introduce myself. My name is William Murdoch."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Please Read and Review. Thanks,


End file.
